The present invention relates to a system and method for facilitating access to and use of geographic data used with a navigation application program that provides navigating features and functions to a user, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for organization, storage and retrieval of geographic data that facilitates use of the geographic data for various navigating functions provided by a navigation application program.
Computer-based navigation application programs are available that provide users with various navigating functions and features. For example, some navigation application programs are able to determine an optimum route to travel by roads between locations. Using input from a user, and optionally from equipment that can determine one's physical location (such as a GPS system), a navigation application program can examine various routes between two locations to determine an optimum route to travel from a starting location to a destination location in a geographic region. The navigation application program may then provide the user with information about the optimum route in the form of instructions that identify the maneuvers required to be taken by the user to travel from the starting location to the destination location. If the navigation system is located in an automobile, the instructions may take the form of audio instructions that are provided along the way as the user is traveling the route. Some navigation application programs are able to show detailed maps on computer displays outlining routes to destinations, the types of maneuvers to be taken at various locations along the routes, locations of certain types of features, and so on.
In order to provide these and other navigating functions, the navigation application program requires one or more detailed databases that include data which represent physical features in a geographic region. The detailed database may include data representing the roads and intersections in a geographic region and also may include information about the roads and intersections in a geographic region, such as turn restrictions at intersections, speed limits along the roads, the locations of stop signs, street names of the various roads, address ranges along the various roads, and so on.
One difficulty in providing geographic data for use by a navigation application program relates to the efficient utilization of the available computer resources of the navigation system on which the navigation application program is run. Computer-based navigation application programs are provided on various platforms including some with relatively limited computer hardware resources. For example, navigation systems may be located in vehicles or may be hand-held. These types of navigation systems typically have relatively limited computer resources, such as limited memory and relatively slow I/O. In order to provide a high a level of functionality in such systems, it is required that the available computer resources be used efficiently.
Given the relatively large size of the geographic database necessary to provide a desired level of navigating functionality to the user, it is accepted that all the data records for an entire geographic region cannot be loaded into the memory of the navigation system at the same time. This is especially true for navigation system platforms with limited resources, such as systems installed in vehicles or hand-held systems. Due to the limited memory resources of these navigation systems, it is necessary to load geographic data as needed from a storage medium, such as a CD-ROM, into the memory of the navigation system for use by the navigation application program. Unfortunately, as mentioned above, in these types of systems, I/O access from a storage medium is also likely to be relatively slow. Thus, the relatively limited memory resources combined with the relatively slow I/O can limit the performance of some types of navigation systems, resulting in slow response. Aside from being undesirable, slow response in a navigation system may render the system useless for its intended purpose in certain circumstances. For example, if the navigation system is installed in a vehicle, the driver may require information from the navigation system about a desired route in a matter of seconds in order to utilize the information while driving. If the navigation system requires more than several seconds to calculate a route, the driver may have moved beyond the point at which the routing information provided by the navigation system is relevant. Therefore, it is important that navigation systems operate efficiently in order to provide navigating information relatively quickly.
Navigation application programs may also be run on computer platforms that have in general greater memory resources and faster I/O, such as personal computers or on networks. Although these systems may have more and faster resources, the considerations related to the efficient use of geographic data still apply, but on a larger scale. With these types of systems, even greater functionality can be provided if the limitations imposed by memory size and I/O are minimized.
Accordingly, it is an objective to provide navigating information quickly and efficiently in a navigation system.
It is a further objective to minimize I/O and maximize memory utilization in a navigation system.